Party at Slipstream's!
Log Title: Party at Slipstream's! Characters: Barbecue, Kamakura, Air Raid, Slipstream Location: Slipstream's parents' house, USA Date: August 25, 2009 Category:2009 TP: None. Category:Logs As Logged by Barbecue - Tuesday, August 25, 2009, 12:03 AM ---- Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompases a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. Contents: * Barbecue * Kamakura * Air Raid * Slipstream ---- ;Barbecue :Gabriel Kelly is an Irishman from Boston, and it shows from his freckles and shock of unruly red hair to the dropped Rs after every A in his speech. Tonight he's wearing a loud bowling shirt, emblazoned with a purple and yellow scene of an anime warrior fighting a large Chinese dragon. Blue-jeans cover his long, thin legs, and his large feet are stuffed into scuffed black boots. ---- :It's a nice August evening, and Greg's invited his friends out to his parents' summer ranch out here in the southeast US.... There was a large helicopter parked in the field out back, the one that most of the joes had taken here as he helps set up the barbeque and other things, music blasting from a boombox on the edge of the deck as the pilot digs through the garage for various summer things - frizbees, beer cozies, and the like. Kamakura arrives by way of a really loud, really small bright green motorcycle. The thing looks like it's 20 years old, but is toting a cooler in the back. He may have brought the ugly bike, but he also brought the soft drinks and beers so he hopes that counts for something. Barbecue drove Sci-Fi's replica KITT here, and as soon as he parks he starts unloading coolers of beer, meat, and party supplies. Slipstream hears vehicles arriving and looks up and out. He grins and waves to both the arrivals. "Hey! we're set up in the back! just put the coolers anywhere! The barbeques are already warming up!" he calls to both. Barbecue sets his supplies down next to the grill, and checks the setup. Kamakura hefts a cooler under each arm. "Arashikage beer patrol has arrived.." He states, heading to the back with his booty. Barbecue holds out his thick hand to Greg. "Awesome. This is so great, Greg. Awesome to get out of the Pit like this. Need help with the grill?" "Well, I haven't blown them up so I'm sure they're okay. But feel free to double check that the Avgas I used isn't leaking." the pilot replies, finding a few old frisbees, including one a little chewed up by a dog. "Hey Kamakura. Is Snakes coming?" Kamakura shakes his head. "Not that I heard, but you never know when the ninjas will strike do you?" Air Raid coasts along at a steady speed, patrolling the area. The large helicopter catches his attention, and seeing as things were fairly calm at the moment, it was worth checking out. He circles in slow arcs until he reaches the ground a fair distance away. There were humans, and he thought it best to wait. Barbecue nods to Slipstream, and moves to help Kamakura with the coolers. He immediately takes over the barbecue, as if he owns it. Slipstream grins at Kamakura, moving as though to toss the frisbee in the guys' direction, though as he was helped the Pilot instead looks up, noting the plane "... huh. that's not one of our boys I think..." Barbecue glances up at the F-15, but his interest is on the grill. He gets some steaks going, and then goes to investigate the music selection. He pulls out some of the selections that Slipstream had set up, and runs to Sci-Fi's car to get some fresher CDs. :The F-15 Eagle's underside bissects into two arms, legs sliding down from the middle. His helm shifts up atop his shoulders, and his hands and pedes fold out. Black wings contract and shorten slightly. Air Raid eventually transforms and strides right up to the helicopter. Well, it didn't look Cobra, nor 'con. He eyes the gathering. "Uh, just checkin'. Havin' a party or sommat?" Kamakura looks up "Enemy? Alien?" He says, trying to see what's coming in. "Autobot?" he asks. "Autobot," Raid assures, arms crossing. Slipstream tenses, then relaxes with a smile as he finally brings out a few other things, twirling one on his hand. "Oh hey! Welcome then. Sadly I didnt actually bring any Avgas but you're welcome to join us. What's your name then?" h e asks, setting the toys down as he joins the others on the deck. "Thanks!" Raid sits on the ground near the deck, indian-style. "Eh, that's alright, I've had my fill anyway. You Joes?" His helm tilts towards the chopper. "I'm Air Raid." Kamakura nods "Nice to meet you, Air raid." he says. "Name's Kamakura." He smiles. He's out of uniform today and it's hard to recognise him from any footage. "Slip stream. Or Greg." the pilot grins as well. "what brings you this way? nothing bad in the area I hope?" Barbecue waves from beside the grill, but doesn't get too close. "Kamakura, that sounds like an Eastern name, if my memory serves me - ? And Greg." Raid nods to the fellow manning the grill. "Not in /this/ area thankfully. Just keepin' an optic out for Seekers." "Always a good thing. that there is named after the equipment he's working right now, Barbeque." explains Slips "Seeking out the Seekers. Nice of you to stop by as well as helping us at our job." Barbecue glances up as his codename is mentioned, and he waves again. "Grill, then?" Raid asks, then shrugs at Slipstream, "Just doin' what boss says. Whaddaya' cookin'?" Kamakura nods "It's an adopted name." he responds finally. "A codename. I don't go by my given name that often." "Close, heh. Barbeque. we're cooking up some steaks. I already baked some potatoes inside and stuff. There's also chips, dip... some weird sauce my mother left for us... its green. And drinks." Explains Slip stream with a grin, twirling the frizbe before sending it gently in Kamakura's direction. Barbecue calls out to Air Raid, "Join the party!" He laughs. Kamakura catches the frisbee quickly as it's tossed to him. "Go long, Greg!" he calls, tossing the frisbee back. Barbecue chuckles as he watches the frisbee toss, and then starts flipping steaks. "From the codenames I've heard, I prefer 'em over yer' given names. They sound more...Cybertronian." Raid watches the sudden game of frisbee. Slipstream puts his drink down - rather quickly, and jogs across the field to snatch up the frizbee just before it hits the ground "ha! Touchdown!" he twists, flinging it behind his back towards Kamakura, long and curving "Yeah, I noticed that. though do they SOUND the same in Cybertronian?" Kamakura nods "Then I'll go by the codename with you." he says. "I don't know much about Cybertronians, but I'd love to learn.. " he pauses mid-sentence as the frisbee comes back. "Incomming!" He does a backflip and tries to catch the frisbee with his feet. Show-off. Air Raid shakes his helm, "Heh nah, they don't." He arches an optic ridge at the Kamakura's backflip, "Impressive." Kamakura flips himself back up on his feet and tosses the frisbee back to slipstream. "It's all in the wrist." "Show-off." Slipstream agrees wit the narrative, chuckling a little "At least its not a killer frisbee though. " he crouches alitlte, waiting for the return toss. "But ou used your feet! Feet dont have wrists." he laughs, lunging after the frisbee, instead missing and getting a mouth full of wild grass. Kamakura winces as Slipstream catches the grass. "Oooh crash and burn." he looks to Air Raid. "you have games like this at home?" Air Raid laughs at the epic miss. "Uhh, more or less. The disc doesn't fall all the way to the ground though. What's your function? All of you - ?" Barbecue calls out. "My job is to party! ... and make sure these guys don't burn down the place!" Slipstream climbs up, spitting a little bit of grass "... SO glad they got rid of the horses years ago." he mutters, and checks his chin for blood. Finding none, he picks up the frisbee and spits out more food-food again "I'm a fighter pilot." he laughs at Barbeque "My parents thank you!" Barbecue laughs in response to Slipstream's thanks. Kamakura pauses. "Me? Commando and covert ops." and a ninja but who says that at a party without being laughed at? "A human after my own spark," Raid grins at Barbecue, nods to Kamakura and looks to Slipstream, "So you fly fighters? Which models?" Barbecue says, "I fly an M1142... oh, you meant them..." He grins. "All of them." Replies Slip-stream. Then without warning he whips the Frisbee fast towards Kamakura "hoyooooooooo!" Barbecue watches the frisbee game with amusement. Kamakura acks. "Sneak attack. You can't sneak up on a ninja!" he jumps for the frisbee, catching it and returning it. He chuckles for the first time in months. Its good to have some downtime. Air Raid scoots closer to the deck. "M1142, ain't that a tank or sommat?" Slipstream clambers back to his feet to catch it easily with a whoop "You can! you just wouldn't succeed." he quips back, flinging the frisbee back towards kamakura, a very high bomber. Barbecue grins up at Air Raid. "Tactical fire truck." Kamakura catches the frisbee again and returns it. He snickers. "Oh, I will succeed!" "Sounds like somethin' Prime should upgrade to," replies Raid, now thoroughly distracted by the frisbee game. He was waiting for another epic miss. Barbecue frowns. "Optimus Prime as a fire truck? I can't picture it..." Slipstream lopes across the lawn to catch the frisbee once more, grass stains on his jeans. Not that he minded. "Come on, Kamakura! show off a bit more. This is too easy for you!" he lifts a leg and sends it spinning from under the knee. "You serious? He's already a fire truck! ...Just not a tactical one. Whatever that is," says Raid, optics on Kamakura. Kamakura pauses. "Naa, I can't see it either." he pauses. "Careful, now..." he kicks off his shoes and flips to a handstand. He tries to catch the frisbee with his feet and throw it back. Barbecue frowns, looking at Slipstream. "I thought he was a semi. I think I'd have remembered if he was a fire truck..." Slipstream shakes his head at Kamakura with a laugh. "You sure you aren't part orangutang?" He turns to lope, and twists a hand behind his back... ending up tripping over his own pant leg as he does another plant in the dirt, dissapearing into the long grass. Barbecue calls out. "Steaks are ready! Come and get 'em whenever you want!" Air Raid pauses, "Er, semi, semi, scratch that, got my vehicles mixed up. Don't know too much about ground vehicles. Ha!" He laughs at poor Slipstream again. Barbecue ahs, and nods. "That's OK. Most of what I know about aircraft I know from video games and transports into the field." Kamakura chuckles. "Naa, not sure abotu that at all." he says. "oh, hey, food's ready." he moves back upright and walks over to Slipstream. He offers him a hand up "You're more agile in the sky then on the ground. I'm the other way around. I get airsick on long flights, sometimes." Slipstream mumbles and tosses the frisbee towards the Aerialbot. Then he scrambles to his feet. "You have a few that are rare right, Barbeque?" he asks, taking the ninja's hand up "well, its the Conquest who has the wings, not me after all." Barbecue serves up the grilled steaks and makes sure all of Slipstream's sides are set out and ready. He nods. "Oh, yeah. I got steaks going in all stages, so just let me know what you want and I'll pull them off the grill when they're ready." "I will never, ever understand the concept of airsickness," says Raid, smirking. "But I guess if ya'll have squishy liquidy stuff for insides..." He catches the frisbee between his thumb and index finger. Slipstream grins "nice catch! And you didnt even catch it. Hey Kamakura, can you catch with only your thumb and finger?" asks the Pilot as he strides towards the deck. Kamakura chuckles. "I think so. You ok? did you hurt yourself?" he pauses. "As far as air sickness...um. Yeah. I have squishy liquid insides that I dont want coming out." "I've taken worse. " Brushing grass off him, Slipstream climbs onto the deck first, picking up his drink on the way. "Mostly from Slaughter." "Slaughter?" asks Raid, twirling the frisbee on his fingertip. Barbecue serves food to his friends, old and new, and enjoys the time away from the Pit. Kamakura finds himself a nice place in the grass and before he knows it he ends up dozing off there. Its not very often he feels safe these days. Slipstream munches on his own steak, enjoying it happily while talking to his friends and Air Raid. "Yeah. Sergeant Slaughter keeps us all in shape." he explains Air Raid can't quite partake in the steak, but he does peer over the deck to study it closely. "Ah, so he's your commanding officer?" "One of them." explains Slipstream "He's not a top officer. just a Sergeant. He's our ahh... hmm. "Our trainer." he nods. "I see," replies Raid, who then stands, "I should be gettin' back, m'not even supposed to be out of the medbay right now... keep an eye out for Megatron and Skywarp, they were up to no good not too far from here, earlier on. Nice meetin' ya'll." Slipstream lifts a hand to salute "I'll take care. you take care too right flyboy? see you in the skies." Barbecue glances up from the grill. "Nice meetin' ya, Autobot!" "Strong winds to ya' then!" Raid gives them a quick salute and jumps into the air, transforming before rocketing off. :Air Raid's arms shorten and fold into his middle, as does his helm and legs. His wings extend and lock into place to complete the Aerialbot's black F-15 Eagle altmode. He flies off, returning to Autobot City.